


A Sip of Blood

by Liza_Taylor



Series: Promptober 2020-Sylbern/Sylvadetta Edition [16]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, October Prompt Challenge, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor
Summary: Bernadetta comes home from work and Sylvain is a little hungry.Prompt: Vampire
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Bernadetta von Varley
Series: Promptober 2020-Sylbern/Sylvadetta Edition [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947940
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	A Sip of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for thigh blood drinking, haha.

Which bento dinner should she get?

Bernadetta stared at the choices and ran her fingers along one of the keychains hanging off her bag as she thought it over. Did she want fried foods tonight or something a little lighter? Oh or perhaps a beef bowl? There was also a question of what did Sylvain want. She checked the time and figured he was probably still asleep. He did work the nightshift after all.

She decided beef bowls were probably good for tonight. Usually she was a fan of making meals rather than eating out but she was stuck working at the bookstore a little later than usual today so she didn’t feel like it. After paying for them, she headed home, only a few blocks over.

The lights were off, not a surprise since Sylvain was probably still asleep and she opened the front door as quietly as she could. “I’m home,” she whispered. She turned on the lights along the way and after dropping the beef bowls in the kitchen, she headed for the bathroom to take a shower and wash off the stress of the day.

When she got out of the shower, and now changed in a comfy t-shirt and pair of shorts, Sylvain’s door was still tightly closed. Guess he was sleeping in a bit tonight.

After heating up her beef bowl in the microwave, she hopped onto the couch and turned the TV on, and used it to go on youtube to watch an archive of one of the streamers she follows for a game that recently came out. She was halfway through her beef bowl when she heard the creak of Sylvain’s door open.

“Evening,” she called out to him without taking her eyes off the TV. “I have a beef bowl for you on the kitchen counter.” She took another bite of her own and laughed with the streamer as something funny happened in the game.

Feeling a presence nearby, she turned her head to see Sylvain was staring at her, his mouth slightly open, his eyes glowing red, his breath coming out in short, ragged gasps.

Bernadetta quickly thought back to the last time Sylvain had fed. Damn, it was at least a week ago. She quickly put her beef bowl on the coffee table as he walked over to her and sat down the couch, it creaking under his weight. It was an old couch after all.

She was about to sit up when Sylvain grabbed her ankle, his grip tight enough to signal for her to stay still but not strong enough to hurt her. His breathing was becoming more erratic, his eyes hungrier as he leaned in, his fingers trailing their way up her leg until he reached her thigh.

Bernie put her hand over her mouth to muffle any sounds she was going to make as Sylvain nuzzled her thigh with his face. It was an incredibly awkward position with the limited space on the couch, Sylvain between her thighs but he was holding onto her so she couldn’t go anywhere. Despite the fact she was expecting it, she still let out a surprised yelp as she felt Sylvain’s fangs sink into her thigh and then the slight tugging as he drank her blood. Thankfully it wasn’t painful, his saliva having a numbing agent to it when he fed.

Since she couldn’t do much else, she reached down and gently ran her fingers through Sylvain’s hair, noting immediately it was oiler than usual. Obviously the blood lust had been too strong that he ignored taking care of his pride and joy, his hair.

When he was this hungry, he was able to drink her blood quickly and less than two minutes later, he pulled out his fangs from her thigh and ran his tongue over the bite marks, his saliva also good for making injuries heal quickly.

“You okay now?” she asked softly.

Sylvain sat up, his expression relaxed, his breathing normal. A line of her blood went from his lips to his chin and seeing where she was looking, he took on a shade of red as he rubbed the blood away with the back of his hand. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

“It’s okay.” She sat up and shifted back so she could cross her legs without bumping into him. “Why did you wait so long until your blood lust came back?” she asked softly. “I’ve told you that you can have my blood willingly.”

“I know but…” He grimaced as he glanced at her thigh, the bite marks visible. “I don’t want to bite you Bernie.”

Bernadetta bit her lip, not sure how to respond to that. That’s what the issue always came back to.

They had been childhood friends that had lost touch once they reached adolescence. It wasn’t do to anything in particular, just time. Less than half a year ago, Bernadetta was coming home from work when a few men tried to mug her. Sylvain was nearby and he came out of the shadows to save her. Bernadetta still debated on what was the more alarming part of that night, that Sylvain was so strong that he was able to take down a couple men with ease or he had turned on her, his bloodlust so strong that he ended up biting her then and there on the neck. She had almost passed out from the amount of blood he took from her that day.

She knew he still felt guilt over that day, if he had drunk any more, there was a high chance he could have killed her. It’s not like she blamed him though. He had just recently been turned into a vampire, and he had been fighting hard against the urge to drink blood. According to him, Bernadetta’s blood smelled so incredibly sweet that he couldn’t help himself since he was starving in the moment.

Although now she gave him her blood willingly, unless she reminded him, he would fight hard against the urge to feed on her.

She put her hands on either side of his head and leaned in so their foreheads touched. “You’ve only drank my blood enough to get your fill since that day.”

Sylvain rested his hands over hers and breathe in deeply. “But what if I take more than you can give Bernie?”

“Then I’ll stop you.”

Sylvain leaned back so he could look her in the eye, his expression clearly conveying disbelief.

“What? To be honest, you’re usually pretty out of it when you’re drinking my blood.” She flexed her bicep. “I have a bit of muscle from lifting books, I can push you away no problem.”

He gave her a pained smile in response.

“Anyway, I got you a beef bowl.” She gestured to the kitchen. “Just heat it up for a minute and it’ll be good. You’re working later tonight right?”

“Yeah.” Sylvain rubbed the back of his neck got up to get his breakfast-slash-lunch. After heating it up, he returned to the room and settled next to Bernadetta on the couch so their shoulders were touching. “It doesn’t hurt right?” he asked softly, glancing at her thigh.

Bernadetta shook her head. “No, it’s fine.” Sure it was beginning to sting and itch slightly now that the saliva was wearing off but it was bearable, like a bug bite. “So, you want to watch anything else? I know you’re not much of a fan of streams.”

“It’s fine,” he said softly, resting his head on top of hers. “Just stay close until I have to go to work okay?”

She put her finished beef bowl on the table before snuggling up against him. “Okay.”


End file.
